Between Nightmares & Your Embrace
by EvilSpawnMer
Summary: Regina has recurrent nightmares and nothing seems to help... If only her saviour would help. Swan Queen - Rated M for smut.


**A/N: This is based post-curse. English not my first language, every mistake is mine.**

* * *

Her head was buzzing. A thick throat made her breath heavy and unstable. Tears slid down her silky face as she clutched to the cotton sheets of her big and –_oh so empty_- bed. Her eyelids weren't completely still as she kept moving her eyes.

Once again, nightmares were attacking her sleep. It had been quite a long time since she found herself unable to sleep peacefully. She tried it all, back then. Pills, magic, potions. But nothing seemed to work.

A soft layer of sweat covered the long and soft milky skin of a shaking brunette, glowing under the effects of the full moon light. A wolf's howl was heard on the night, cracking the wind's silence while this woman couldn't find herself back from the nightmare that was harassing her. Regina Mills found herself finally awake from her nightmares, sitting on the bed, with her eyes wide opened and a heavy breathing. Her chest kept rising and falling while she scanned her pitch darkened room, trying to recover full awareness of where was she.

She knew she wouldn't be able to bring herself back to oblivious. Nervously playing with her hair, she hesitated whether she should or not call someone who'd be the only one able to help. That certain person that holding her, would bath her with peace, love & comfort by telling her how nightmares would remain unreal as long as she didn't let them take power over her. Telling her life wasn't threatening to make her suffer, despite what she had gone through.

That certain blonde, was the only one able to help her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma Swan was soundly asleep on her apartment. She seemed to be oblivious of the heavy rain and thunders making the night reflect the nature's power. Her hair was spreading all over her pillow and she was lying down on her back, mouth partially opened as she mumbled unintelligible words.

Often, she found herself dreaming with Regina. Tonight, was no exception. Regina was sitting on her desk, making paperwork, when she arrived and ordered The Mayor to lay naked over it. That she was going to take her.

Eventually, Emma would wake aroused and end up masturbating in order to be able to fall asleep again. But this wasn't the most common dream. Most of the dreams were about her being allowed to sleep with Regina. Sometimes she found herself on the magic land, observing from afar how The Evil Queen would interact with the people invited to a huge party. Ironically, both were dressed with white. This gave Emma the clue they were married.

A sudden crack in the air and the strength of a tree falling a few miles away woke Emma up, startling her. She was sitting in her bed, her chest rising heavily and her heart bumping violently against her ribcage. Seconds passed by and she managed to calm herself down, until another sudden sound startled her.

**Bzz bzz... Bzz. Bzzzzzz **her phone on the nightstand. Picking it up, she caught a flash of the ID. Shocked as it gave her in sudden lights Regina's number & name.

"Hello?" She said swallowing hard, and pinching the bridge of her nose as she shook off the sleepiness that kept her.

"Miss Swan? I'd like to believe I didn't wake you up... If that's so, I'm sorry." The Mayor said, on a shaking voice. Emma caught it immediately and sat straighter on the bed "No... _Regina_ you didn't. I actually woke up cause of the loud thunder. What's up? Is everything okay?" She asked trying to hide her nerves.

_Why would Regina call me at...? Wait a minute, what time is it?_ Looking around for her alarm, she saw the shinning red LED announcing it was 3:05 AM.

"I... Look, _Emma_ I... Have a problem and... You always said I can count on you so I figured, why not? I mean, you said it yourself." Gasping for words, Regina sighed "I need your help. I believe you... And only _you_ can help me." She said trying to accentuate how badly she needed the blonde's help.

"Uh-hum..." Emma said. At the older woman's lack of words, she sighed "Can you start by explaining what-

"I need you to hold me so I can go back to sleep." There. She said it.

Emma was startled by the Mayor's sudden interrupt. Mostly by the reason why she interrupted. Nodding, Emma felt a huge flip to her heart of excitement "And you're asking me... Because?" She said trying to dig into the reasons why would the Mayor want her on her bed. "I... Honestly can't explain. So, yes. Will you be able to help me & keep your promise-" the line was cut. Regina stared at the phone and sighed. Putting it aside, she lied back on her bed, feeling like the biggest idiot. She practically asked Emma to be her girlfriend more a less.

On the other side of the town, Emma was getting into her jeans. Boots on and she was ready. Seeing the cold wind outside, she grabbed her Sheriff jacket and slid it over her naked shoulders, zipping it up and hiding her white tank top.

On her way out, she grabbed her keys and her black beanie. Jumping into the bug, she set the keys into the ignition, but nothing happened. Cursing, Emma got out and started walking. It was a long way to Regina's mansion.

Fully aware of what was she doing, she sighed, staring at her breath on the air.

It was a really cold night. Her hands clutched into her pockets as she walked and tried to keep herself warm.

_Regina just called me asking to hold her back to sleep... _She thought to herself. _Is she in love with me? Does she feel the same? Are my feelings for her reciprocated? Is she okay?_ Worries started clouding Emma'smind and she found her feet walking faster and faster through Storybrooke'sempty streets. Her hair was wet and she could felt a few rebel drops of coldwater sliding down her spine, making her shudder.

* * *

**- 20 minutes later -**

* * *

A loud knock on the door startled Regina as she was lost on a sea of thoughts, her mind oblivious of the time that passed by. Slowly walking down, half scared, half mad, she opened the door to find a soaked wet Emma Swan standing there "Hey. I came as fast as I could, my car wouldn't start so I walked." She said breathing fast and heavily as she practically ran the last three blocks.

Just when Regina thought Emma couldn't be more perfect, there she was soaked wet and shaking in front of her. She stared at the blonde's face "Come inside. I'll get you some towels." Regina said, moving aside so Emma would come in. Snapping her fingers, a clean pair of towels appeared on Regina's hand. Emma stared at the purple puff, shocked.

She opened them up and waited for Emma to take her jacket off. Her eyes wandered around the younger woman's slender body, and she found herself biting her lip. Emma had an amazing body. Her silky skin was soft as feathers and guessing through the fabric, the Mayor assumed Emma had abs. Not the gross, men like abs. But the feminine, sexy kind of abs.

The blonde noticed and blushed considerably. Clearing her throat, Emma waited for the towels and Regina snapped out of her thoughts. Handing them, she smiled

"Do you need some dry clothes?" She asked, looking at Emma's shaking figure.

"Oh, no. I'll sleep with this and my panties." She said smiling. Nodding, Regina offered her hand to Emma, who gladly took it. Walking silently upstairs, they reached Regina's bedroom.

Once inside, the blonde got rid of her towels and shoes, kicking them aside on a pile of wet clothes along with her jeans. "Just... Pick a side." Regina said, looking at her. "Your side." Emma said looking at her, with a cute smile that melted Regina.

Lying on her side, Regina slid under the covers, welcomed by the previous heat her body left on the sheets. Emma sat there, staring at the other woman "Don't be shy, dear. Just lay down." She said with a soft voice.

A couple of minutes passed by and Regina was between Emma's strong arms. Their lips were locked into a shy kiss, testing the electricity between them. It wasn't odd, it was just exploratory. Wandering her tongue over Regina's bottom lip, she asked for permission and got it. Regina partially opened her mouth for Emma's tongue to go in, moaning at the sudden battle they begun.

Moving over the Mayor, Emma was half over her, never breaking the kiss. Her tongue was battling Regina's while her hands drew paths all over the exposed flesh of the woman beneath her.

Shuddering at the cold fingers on her legs, Regina moaned into the kiss, pressing Emma closer from the collar of her tank top, practically pulling her over her.

Oh how many times had she dreamed of this? Of the blonde's mastered hands all over her scarred but not less hot body. How many times had she found herself masturbating and muffling Emma's name through her gritted teeth? She was sure she was in love with Emma, but her pride wouldn't let her accept it.

It was too much to take. She was supposed to _hate_ Emma and there she was, loving her with every ounce of her heart.

Wandering around the blonde's body, Regina found the hem of Emma's tank top, pulling it over her. A flash of fear crossed the woman above her features, but then she softened, realizing she wanted this as bad as the former evil queen beneath her. Breaking the kiss just to gasp for air, both women stared at each other into their eyes, reflecting every single spark coming from the magic moment they were sharing.

1... 2... 3... 5 minutes passed by and none of them even moved. Emma leaned closer and pressed her lips over Regina's scar above her upper lip, kissing it soft and tenderly. Like trying to heal whatever it was hurting inside the older woman.

Just then, she attacked the brunette's neck, biting, soothing and licking, making sure she left at least a small mark. Regina leaned her head, to grantees access, while she fought the moans coming out of her throat.

Emma straddled Regina's waist, making sure to rock herself back and forth, rubbing her sex against the woman below her. She wanted Regina to know how wet she was.

Regina's groans didn't go unnoticed for the blonde and she smiled as her hand went straight to the hem of the older woman's pyjamas.

Clothes were off and they were mingled into lust & sweat mixed with the brunette's perfume, which was to Emma, the most perfect scent she had ever came across to. Sucking on her ear lobe, she pressed her sex against Regina's thigh, rubbing her own against the witch's clit "Regina, can I give you an oral?" She asked while gasping for air "Oh God I thought you'd never ask!" The other woman response came as a loud moan and Emma couldn't help but laugh a little "Okay then!" Sneaking under the blankets, Emma spread Regina's legs.

The soft caress of Emma's pink tongue didn't go unnoticed for Regina, making her moan and hold onto Emma's mouth with her hands mingled into blonde locks. Her hips bucked against the younger woman's mouth, requesting for more. The tickle that caused into Regina was amazing. She felt like floating on cloud 9. Finally, Emma complied, plugging three fingers deep inside of Regina. Setting a pace, she worked through the tightness of the former mayor's core, as she licked every juice coming out of it. Releasing a loud moan of passion just a couple of minutes later, Regina held tightly to the sheets as she cum on Emma's mouth.

She couldn't believe how refreshing it was to have sex with the supposed to be saviour of Storybrooke. Who could've said that her biggest enemy's daughter was the woman now licking her most private part with such a delicacy that made Regina doubt of Emma's facade of though woman.

Emma managed to make Regina come almost 4 times. They spent all night making love, and now they were laying there, backs against the mattress and heavy breathing.

The first one of breaking the silence was Regina, letting out a loud chuckle as she covered her eyes with her hand, almost like embarrassed "What?" Emma asked laughing lightly at the other woman's laughter.

"I just can't believe how twisted things turned out. My life is so weird." She said still laughing.

Prompting herself up on her elbows, Emma frowned at Regina "I had the worst childhood ever. Ruined by your mother, who practically killed my fiancée. Then I grow up to hate her with all my soul. I threw a curse to everyone. Innocents and Gilts. And 28 years later I'm here laying on bed after what it was probably the best sex I ever had with my biggest enemy's daughter." She said laughing. Emma shook her head, with a hint of a smile drawing on her face. She rolled her eyes and placed a kiss to the Mayor's neck "I don't care if you hate my mother. The fact that you yelled _my_ name proves I have nothing to do between yours and hers business." Laughing, Emma drew small patterns with her finger over Regina's taunt stomach.

Eventually, the older woman's laughter stopped and she found herself staring into big pools of green-ish as the other woman kept the caressing on her belly.

"Emma, I'll be forever thankful for this. Really." Emma shrugged and smiled "We went half and half. If I'd haven't came, nothing would've happened and, oh god

I'd have missed your amazing moans." Blushing, Regina caressed Emma's merely inches from hers, pulling her down for a soft and tender kiss. Her hands found

Emma's blonde locks and she smiled when the other woman moaned at the meeting of their tongues.

Rolling over Emma, Regina kissed her, the kiss growing hotter with each beating of their hearts. Leaving a small track of kisses all over the other woman's body, Regina found the warm of Emma's centre. Her tongue shyly parted her lover's folds, softly touching the blonde's clit. The soft contact made Emma close her eyes and arc her back a little "Oh God… Re-Regina please, don't stop."

She pushed her sex close to Regina's mouth and this made the brunette push harder her tongue inside Emma's core.

Groaning and clenching her fists to the sheets, Emma reached her orgasm, just with Regina's tongue inside her. It was fulfilling and she was so glad Regina did this because if she kept going this way, she'd probably need to masturbate.

But nope, the most perfect woman on her eyes gave her the most perfect orgasm.

Crawling back, all over the length of Emma's body, Regina met the blonde's lips and kissed her roughly. She wanted her to taste what she tasted during those 2 minutes she spent orally stimulating Emma.

After a heavy making out session, both women are laying on their backs, breathing hard. It was an awesome night. It wasn't rough or desperate, but it had lust and it was filled with locked passion. Emma showed Regina how much she cared and vice versa.

So now, Regina crawled to Emma's chest, leaving her head over it and holding the blonde's waist closer to her own body. Emma wrapped her arms around the older woman, pulling her into a tight embrace that provided warm and security.

Nuzzling her nose into the crook of Emma's neck, Regina placed a soft kiss to the sweaty skin "I love you, Miss Swan." She murmured before passing out between

Emma's arms.

Blushing hard, Emma kissed the top of Regina's head and smiled "And I love you too, Madame Mayor."

* * *

**THE END. :)**

**A/N: Thank you for taking the time of reading this. :)**


End file.
